Sasuke dark
About Him Sasuke was a soccer lover because he got saved by a soccer ball, when sasuke was 5 yrs old a huge building bar was going to fall on him , one unknown person used a hissatsu and kicked the bar away with the soccer ball, sasuke started learning soccer by keeping the soccer ball which saved his life as a keepsake whenever he used to give up the soccer ball used to make him more motivated. When sasuke was 12 he was traning with his friends when suddenly some bully challenged him the beat up sasukes whole team the points where bullys 5 sasuke 0 when suddenly sasuke felt some power in him he ran towards the the opponent team when the captain was going to tackle sasuke, sasuke used the hissatsu yami no suteppu and left the bully in darkness and shot the goalfrom that time onwards sasuke used to train hard to play soccer. Personality He is brave and friendly but when he is pissed off noone can stop him, he may be kind but when someone treats him bad he pissed off. he is quiet and has a dark personality.But he cares a lot for his family and friends. the shoot which is undefendable one day when sasuke was training he was trying to make a hissatsu, he called his brother who was a strong goalkeeper ,when sasuke was trying hard to make a shoot his brother asked him "is this all u have?", naturally sasuke got pissed off and yelled"NO!".sasuke ran at the speed of a jaguar , black aura and flames started surrounding sasuke when sasuke kicked the ball he yelled "immortal shot!" and kicked the ball, sasukes brother ryuu tryed to defend it with his strongest hissatsu called "Densetsu no doragon no te"but the ball was so strong it broke through his brothers hissatsu hissatsu and broke the goals net, when sasuke was suprised with what he did sasukes leg started paining and sasuke fell to the ground, his brother yelled "Sasuke!" and took sasuke to thier house as fast as he could. Hissatsu Technique Shoots: ''' '''Faiā to darkness no ball (ths user runs forward with the power of flames and darkness and sends the ball flying to the goal) Immortal Shot Offence: Yami no suteppu (its exactly like soyokaze step but instead of wind darkness is used) Hissatsu which is impossible to defend: Immortal shot The eye of Seishi '"the seshi eye is the eye of life and death the users eye grows red the keshin gets a 100 times stronger ,this eye has huge risks if the eye is overused the user may litreally burn up. ' Kenshin and Kenshin Armed meikai no kami hadesu Trivia *Sasukes birthday is the same as mine. (Second of July) *Sasuke always likes to win but with hardwork. *His favourite color is black Notes *Sasuke is fully made by me. *ask me if u want to use him. *i will try to edit this page as often as i can Signature Gavin the ultimate shining (talk) 12:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:1st Year Category:Resistance Category:The Dark Dragons Series